


don't say clown

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Dealing With Trauma, Dentists, Drugged Peter Parker, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Movie Reference, Precious Peter Parker, Surgery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, some more endgame related feelings our boys have to deal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “You’d be dramatic too if you were about to get your teeth stolen and ripped from your mouth,” says Peter, shoving his phone in his pocket.“Uh, ripped is not exactly what happens, and no I wouldn’t,” says Tony. “And I didn’t. As you constantly like to remind me, I’m a dinosaur. I’ve already had the privilege of having my wisdom teeth taken out.”Peter huffs and digs his back further into the seat, as if he wants to disappear into it. “But do I really need to get it done today?”“Do you want to be in pain when they start growing in?”“No but-”“Then yes.”ORTony tricks Peter into actually attending his appointment to get his wisdom teeth removed, after him bailing several times.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 41
Kudos: 229
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	don't say clown

Tony feels a sharp pang of guilt as he turns the car into the parking lot of an oral surgeon’s office. Peter’s face is still buried in his phone, so he’s got a little time before the gremlin discovers his fate and tries pulling out the puppy dog eyes. 

But it isn’t long enough. 

He parks the car, and Peter jerks head up from his phone. His eyes go wide as he reads the letters printed across the giant, glass double doors. “This is betrayal, Mr. Stark. Betrayal of the highest order.” 

“Dramatic, much?” asks Tony, shutting off the car. 

“You’d be dramatic too if you were about to get your teeth stolen and ripped from your mouth,” says Peter, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“Uh, ripped is not exactly what happens, and no I wouldn’t,” says Tony. “And I didn’t. As you constantly like to remind me, I’m a dinosaur. I’ve already had the privilege of having my wisdom teeth taken out.” 

Peter huffs and digs his back further into the seat, as if he wants to disappear into it. “But do I really need to get it done today?” 

“Do you want to be in pain when they start growing in?” 

“No but-”

“Then yes.”

“They probably don’t even have an aesthetic strong enough to put me under.”

“They don’t,” says Tony. “Which is why I rented out the office today and paid the Avengers medical staff to assist. They have the good stuff Brucie invented.” 

“Okay, but I have school -”

“-May’s already told the school you’ll be out a couple days.” 

“You guys are awful,” says Peter. He unbuckles his seatbelt, and Tony knows that means Peter’s out of his excuses and arguments. All he has left is whining and pouting. “You could’ve given me a heads up.” 

“Sure,” says Tony. “And then you would have conveniently disappeared and missed your appointment, like the last three times.” 

“I see your point,” says Peter. “But to be fair the last time was a real emergency. The lizard guy almost destroyed me and MJ’s favorite coffee place.” 

“Why does every person who fights you have a ridiculous name?” 

“I’m called Spider-Man. I’m kind of asking for something ridiculous.”

“That explains it,” says Tony, with a nod of his head. In full agreement. 

The conversation stalls, and Peter looks truly miserable. Another pang of guilt ripples through Tony, though he knows it isn’t logical. It’s better for Peter to get this over with, rather than wait, but there’s something written across the boy’s face that gives him pause. 

“Okay, let’s talk about it,” says Tony. “Why all the avoidance?”

“I dunno,” says Peter. 

“Perfectly natural to be afraid -”starts Tony.

“-I’m not afraid,” says Peter. “I just don’t wanna be out of commission for _days_ while I recover. It’s so boring.” 

“You’ll likely be medicated so I don’t see you having enough coherency to be bored.” 

“That’s worse,” mutters Peter. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” says Tony. “You’ll probably be healed up and ready to hit the skies as Spider-Man by morning, with your healing factor.” 

Relief washes across Peter’s face, but it’s there only seconds before it’s replaced by another perplexing frown. This time it’s better. This time Tony doesn’t have to pry to get his answers.

“...You’re gonna stay here?” asks Peter. “While I’m… out?” 

“Yep,” says Tony. “Pepper made me bring a bunch of SI stuff I’ve been neglecting.” 

Peter swallows. “And you’ll be there? When they knock me out?”

“Knocking you out is a harsh way to put it,” says Tony, with a frown. “But yeah, if you want me there.” 

“It’s just - I dunno, what if I don’t wake up for another five years?” asks Peter. “And the world passes me by _again_?” 

“I’d never let that happen,” he tells him immediately, and with confidence he doesn’t understand. 

Tony’s seen enough tragedy in his lifetime to doubt he’d have control over a situation like that, but the words had come automatically, and they seem to smooth the worry creases on Peter’s face. 

“Ready?” he asks him. 

“Yeah,” sighes Peter. He grips the door handle and pops it open. “Let’s just get it over with.” 

Tony follows through with his promise. He’s there when the medical staff inserts the needle into Peter’s arm. He holds his hand, tells him he’ll see him in a few hours, and watches as Peter’s scared, lost eyes slip shut. 

His anxieties catch him by surprise. Seeing Peter lose consciousness like that brings him back to Titan, and although he allows staff to shuffle him out of the operation room, his fears beg him to stay, as if holding onto Peter's hand will keep him from dissolving back into dust. 

*

Tony doesn’t concentrate on the work Pepper had given him. 

His mind terrorizes him with illogical fears and his leg starts bouncing. 

There isn’t a sturdy thought for his mind to dwell on, so it’s like his mind is swimming through varied traumatizing outcomes to Peter’s very common procedure. He’s like that the entire time they’re extracting the kid’s wisdom tooth, and he’s mentally berating himself about forcing Peter to go through with it. 

And then the nurse pops her head out of the door. Tells him that it’s fine. That he should go on back to the operation room, because Peter’s about to wake up. 

Tony holds his hand again, and Peter’s eyes flutter open. They’re dazed and confused, but still hold that soulful Peter Parker look inside them, so Tony breathes. 

Something inside him snaps back into place. Something’s been corrected and healed. 

“Hey, kid, you’re back,” he says. He squeezes his hand. 

“‘Ony.” 

“How’re you feeling?” 

“I don’t like it,” says Peter. 

He wrangles around in the dentist chair, and Tony puts a hand on his chest. It’s enough to stop him, at least while Tony takes instructions from the oral surgeon, and collects Peter’s super special painkillers. 

“Okay, ready to go?”

Peter slowly nods his head, and Tony wraps an arm around his back, helping him to sit up without the help of the dentist chair. Tony helps him swing his legs over the stand of the chair, and does most of the work transferring him to a wheelchair provided by the staff. 

It’s the same once they get outside and it’s time for Peter to leave the wheelchair and climb into the car. 

Tony offers his arm, and Peter uses it as a guide and as a way of lifting himself from the chair. Tony doesn’t let him go, keeping his hands firmly locked on his arms until he’s sitting in the passenger’s side seat, looking every bit like the lost Golden Retriever puppy he’d once tried convincing Tony to home. 

He takes the wheelchair back inside and quickly zips back to his vehicle, climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“You left me,” Peter accuses, as Tony sits behind the wheel. 

Tony starts the engine and switches the air on. “I wasn’t even gone a minute.” 

“Felt like an eternityyyy,” says Peter. He lets his head rest against the window. “Don’t like feeling this floaty. Like I’m in IT and the clown’s got me.” 

“Don’t say clown.” 

“Clown,” says Peter, defiant even in his drugged state. “You’ll float too, Tony.” 

“Okay, clearly it was a mistake to let you watch that movie.” 

“Maybe they should’ve stolen Pennywise’s teeth,” says Peter. “Dentists could’ve ended that movie before it started.”

Tony laughs, and the smile’s still on his face while he watches Peter try and fail to insert the end of the seatbelt into the connector. After a couple more misses, Tony takes over and buckles him in. 

“Can’t even stop making movie references when you’re dopey, you fiend.” 

Peter lets out a noise that’s between a growl and a whine. 

“Which is good,” says Tony. “We can watch lots of movies while your gums stitch themselves back together.”

“Yeeesssss,” says Peter. “I love movies.” 

“I know, kid.” 

“We gotta watch IT.” 

“Okay, veto,” says Tony. Knowing the type of villains Spider-Man attracted, Tony’s convinced it isn’t long before his kid is facing off against a serial killing monster clown. He doesn’t want to tempt the fates. “How about something nicer-”

“Ohh, the one with the dinosaurs,” says Peter. “What’s it called…” He trailed off, lost in thought, and Tony imagines those drugs must be strong if the kid’s forgetting movie facts. “Jurassic Park!” 

An image pops into his head of Peter fighting an actual dinosaur, and he begins to wonder if fatherhood was going to ruin movies for him. Damn kids. 

“I want a red balloon,” says Peter, out of nowhere. 

“Pete,” says Tony, with a breath. “Please move on from IT.” 

“But I’m floaty.” 

“How about a sit-com,” offers Tony. “Nothing bad ever happens in a sit-com.” 

Tony wishes life were that way, that he could move his family inside of a bubble that he controlled and where nothing could touch them. 

“Okay,” he agrees. “As long as I can still have a balloon. I went to the dentist. I deserve a balloon.” 

“Fine, but it’s not going to be red,” says Tony. He lets himself be consumed by hatred for this fictional clown for stealing his signature color. 

He pulls the car out of the parking lot, and just before he turns onto the street and joins traffic, he notices Peter’s eyes fluttering closed. 

“Tony,” says Peter, voice quiet and dazed. “Thanks for being here, you know, when I came back.” 

He doesn’t know whether Peter means after his surgery, or after he was stitched back together from dust. He decides he must mean both. 

“Of course, Pete,” says Tony. “Thanks for coming back.” 

Peter flashes him a grin, before nodding off, and warmth fills Tony’s chest. So live isn’t a sit-com, but in that moment, everything was great and for now, it’s enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3 
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!!


End file.
